The New Life Story of Aquagirl
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: During a recent mission with Red Arrow, Aqualad gets hit by a spell from the magician and gets turned into a girl. Roy finds it funny, but Kaldur doesn't. Neither of them want to explain to Batman how the mission succeeded, with the fact that Kaldur isn't a boy anymore, and is now very much a girl. No Pairings yet. Picture isn't mine. HIATUS!
1. So you're a girl now?

**Title:** The Daily Life Story of Aquagirl?

**Characters:** Roy/Red Arrow, and Kaldur/Aqualad, or Aquagirl.

**Genre:** so far, General, Humor.

**Length:** 397 words.

**Pairing(s):** None.

_**Rating:**_ PG.

**Summary:** A mission almost succeeds for Aqualad and Red Arrow, until the magician hits Aqualad with a spell that turns him into a girl. Roy finds Kaldur's discomfort funny, while Kaldur doesn't appreciate the sentiment.

**Author's Note:** So I was bored, and I wondered after reading a wonderful story named 'Maelstrom' by Right-2-Left where Aqualad was instead born a girl. I decided instead to make him become a girl after spending most of his lifetime as a boy.

* * *

"So, you're _**now**_ a girl?" he asks the female in front of him whose cheeks turn darker every time Roy looks at her. Roy takes in the familiar grey-blue eyes, the smooth brown skin, and notices the longer eyelashes, and the long wavy golden hair that reaches up to her back. Even if it wasn't for the gills, and water-bearers he would have hit on this girl, not knowing it was Kaldur. She nods, and Roy bursts out laughing, amused at how the female sputters on about "Roy~ this _isn't_ funny! Why are you **so** amused at my suffering?"

When Roy finally stops laughing, he stands straight, and tells the female looking slightly apologetic "Kal, I'm _sorry_ I laughed. But you _must_ admit that it is a **bit** funny" an amused smile on his face. She glares at him, with her arms crossed over one another as she tells him "I do _not_ find my misfortune funny Roy" the angry expression unsuitable on the delicate features, made her look _cuter_.

Roy raises an eyebrow before glancing at his surroundings "Well, at _least_ you're a **hot**-looking girl, you can use it to _your_ advantage Kaldur" but there's a tease in his words. Kaldur only sighs annoyed before running his fingers through the long wavy hair, as he or rather she muttered "but I look like a younger version of my mom~ I doubt _anyone_ would find that sexy".

Roy slightly flushes at the comment, and thinks 'But I _do_~' and tells Kaldur "_So_ Kaldur, or should I _call_ you Kally since you're a _girl_ now? How do **we** explain _this_ to Batman?" as he points at the female Kaldur, ignoring how his eyes linger on her or _his_ curves, and the nicely-shaped breasts, because he's pretty sure they look _real_ enough to convince anyone. He looks away as Kaldur utters "I don't know, but all I know is that **this** _cannot_ be a mission success".

The fact that Kaldur was even _**shorter**_ than Roy, _now _that he was a girl, frustrated the Atlantean. Roy inwardly sighed, and thinks bitterly 'This would have been _so_ much easier if he had been turned into a child instead'. He picks up his bow, making sure the string was still uncut, before grabbing Kaldur's now-tiny wrist and dragging him away from all the rubble surrounding them.


	2. The Team's Reaction

**Title:** The New Life Story of Aquagirl 2

**Characters:** Roy/Red Arrow, Kaldur/Aqualad, or Aquagirl, Robin, Wally/Kid Flash, M'gann, Conner/Superboy, Artemis, Black Canary, and Red Tornado.

**Genre:** General, Humor.

**Length:** 1,385 words.

**Pairing(s):** None.

_**Rating:**_ PG.

**Summary:** Kaldur and Roy return to The Cave. The team reacts quite differently to the now-female Kaldur. Black Canary is pissed at Roy.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write on how the team would react to seeing a female Kaldur. I've also delayed the meeting with Batman, because I wanted to leave it out of this chapter, as this chapter is already long enough. Thank you for the Reviews, enjoy!

* * *

**The Team's Reaction  
**

When Kaldur and Roy enter The Cave, the Zeta-beam device actually _recognizes_ Kaldur, which makes Kaldur relieved. When they reach the living room though, Robin is already pointing another one of his bat gadgets at Kaldur, while leaning on a wall. He asks angrily "Red Arrow, you know _**you can't**_ bring-" and cuts off his own words, as he notices the familiar red shirt, and the black snake tattoos on her arms, along with _familiar_ blue-grey eyes, and the same Aqualad symbol around her waist. He frowns when he notices the shirt rising, and revealing a bit of Kaldur's or the girls skin, and the fact that she has boobs, 'cause _last_ he checked, Kaldur had been 100% male.

Robin alters his body movements from a defensive stance to just standing still, and actually returns his gadget back to his utility belt. He asks the girl "**_Please_** tell me you're joking! And that you're _not_ really Kaldur" and pursues his lip when the girl shakes her head and murmurs softly "I'm _sorry_ Robin". And Robin is shocked at how feminine the voice is, it's unlike Kaldur's deep voice, but the familiar calmness is there, and in a way Robin is pleased that there is something familiar about this Kaldur, even if he **now** had boobs and looked _very_ pretty.

He sighs, before telling Kaldur "well I guess there's _nothing_ we can do now, right? Welcome _back_ Kaldur" he says with a bright smile, and flushes when Kaldur returns the smile, because his brain is still not processing that this is Kaldur, because if it _was_ or is, then Robin shouldn't be enjoying seeing her smile _so_ much.

But before any of them could say anything, Wally is there. He asks Roy excitedly "So Roy, _who's_ the babe?" and looks at the female Kaldur twice, from top to bottom before teasing Red Arrow "Your **new** girlfriend?" drawling out the girlfriend bit, making both Roy and Kaldur blush, as Kaldur shakes his/her head and squeaks out a "no, we're not!". Roy instantly utters "Shut up _you_ idiot! And she _isn't_, in fact, let her tell you who she _**really**_ is~" with a smirk on his face, as he pushed the girl forward.

The girl _scowls_ at Roy, and Robin is still in **awe** of how cute Kaldur is as a girl, and so doesn't actually tell Wally that the girl is Kaldur. The girl turns red before telling Wally "Uh… you see Wally, _**I'm**_ Kaldur." her tone very serious.

Wally just gapes, before grinning and asking Robin, who chooses to snap from his reverie right then, "She's _kidding_…right?" and then notices something and asks Kaldur "Hey! How do _you_ know my name?" before it dawns on him, and he looks at Kaldur again, noticing that everything was the same, except for the chest area, the pretty feminine face, and the long hair, but otherwise she looked like she could be Kaldur's twin, he checks on her chest area again, and inwardly groans as he thinks sadly 'She _could've_ been my rebound girl or new girlfriend~'.

Wally squeaks out "Aqualad?" and the Kaldur nods shyly, while Roy is _still_ grinning wickedly. Robin raises his eyebrow, before telling Wally "For a science wiz you're **really** slow on getting the bigger picture sometimes" and sighs. Wally yells out "Hey science wiz, _not_ a genius" before scowling, as he folded his arms over one another.

Footsteps are heard from the East corner of the room, as the machine informs them "_B-07 Artemis entering"._ Artemis isn't really paying attention to anyone really as she comes out of the Zeta gate, and mutters "Arrgh! I _hate_ school" dressed in her usual YJ uniform. She _notices _Wally, and Robin, and waves at the younger. Robin smirks and tells her "Hey, glad you could join us. Wanna take a guess at who our friend -_over there_- beside Roy _**is**_?"

Artemis smiles, and turns to see Roy glaring at her, as usual, and a pretty blonde girl, with a bigger chest size than hers, and swears out loud as her eyes recognize the girl, "Holy _**Shit**_! Kaldur?" because she'd recognize those tattoos anywhere, she spent half an hour asking Kaldur if they had hurt, and told him that they looked "Pretty Awesome!" about a week or two ago.

Robin actually looks at her _amazed_, Wally just glowers at her, while Kaldur sighs and says "Yes Artemis" and even with the feminine tone, she recognizes the calmness in the girl's voice, it had always soothed her when Kaldur had been a **he**, even _now_ it did. But the fact that Kaldur made a prettier girl than she did _wasn't_ fair, she thought bitterly 'The boy's already a hunk' and inwardly whines.

Roy looks impressed "Well, at least you're smarter than these two. It took you less than 5 seconds to piece it up". Artemis raises an eyebrow at Robin, and Wally who both flush in shame, and grins, before uttering "I _still_ don't believe it though~ I'd believe it if someone told me you were Kaldur's secret twin". And then puts her bow against the sofa, before asking Kaldur not Roy, "Anyways, how _did_ the mission go?"

Kaldur sighs, before telling them "It was a success, except for well _this_" gesturing to his female body, his fingers slightly shorter, and more elegant-looking. M'gann and Conner who recently come back from wherever they've been, freeze in sight. Before M'gann let's go of Conner to hug Kaldur. Wally just groans feeling more stupid, but then again, M'gann was a mind-reader. Conner only observes from afar, before looking surprised as M'gann greets the girl with a smile "Kaldur you're back!".

"I _can't_ believe it though Kaldur, you make a **really** _hot_ girl!" uttered Artemis, after she did another double-take at the currently female Kaldur, who blushed at the compliment, and murmured "Thank you Artemis". Wally was actually grinning and told Kaldur "Well if it helps you feel better Kaldur, you really are a _very_ beautiful girl!" and Kaldur smack his head, as Roy starts chuckling again. Robin smiles as he tells Kaldur "I usually don't agree with Wally on a lot of things, but for _once_, he's telling the truth Kal" ignoring Wally's undignified yell of "Hey, _stop_ picking on me Boy Wonder!" Roy only laughs, as he gives Kaldur a look that says "I told you so~"

Kaldur only **glares** and stomps on Roy's foot _hard_, despite her being a girl, it doesn't change the fact that her strength is higher than Roy's level of strength. Roy scowls, and murmurs "Ouch". Kaldur smirks in relief, glad to have shut up the archer.

M'gann just squeals and comments about how now that Kaldur is a girl, they can go shopping, and dress him up in girly clothes. Kaldur made a face as M'gann hugged him, a face which Roy and Robin noticed, and grinned at to each other. Conner only told Kaldur this with his hand on the back of his neck, "Well as long as you're _still _Kaldur, then I **really** don't mind whatever gender you are" though he was flushing and avoiding Kaldur's face.

Roy whispers something in Kaldur's ear that makes her blush, but not before elbowing Roy in the gut, _painfully _one might add. But Kaldur's blush still remained, as M'gann murmured something like "Oh Kaldur_ looks_ so cute when he blushes". Artemis _had_ to admit, if she had ever given her gender an interest, Kaldur would've been her only choice as a girlfriend, but that was probably because she liked him as a guy, since he was _always_ nice to her.

Red Tornado steps into the room with Black Canary, and takes one look at Roy, and Kaldur, uttering "Welcome back. Let me go inform Batman of your recent return" and something else like "and that Aqualad has _now_ become Aquagirl", Wally and Robin snicker, as Black Canary only stares at Roy and Kaldur.

Roy suddenly feels scared, and Kaldur utters shyly "Umm, I _can_ explain?" Black Canary sighs, and utters something like "Roy~" as if she's not sure to be happy he's back, and alive, or that she wants to strangle him badly, because somehow she **knows** its Roy's fault, it _always_ is.

"**Please**, _start_." Black Canary grits out, while glaring at Roy.


	3. Memories & Self Sacrifice

**Title:** The New Life Story of Aquagirl 3

**Characters:** Roy/Red Arrow, Kaldur/Aqualad/ Aquagirl, Robin, Wally/Kid Flash, M'gann, Conner/Superboy, Artemis, and Black Canary.

**Genre:** Friendship, Drama/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, & Slight Humor.

**Length:** 2,104 words.

**Pairing(s):** None so far.

**Rating:** PG.

**Summary:** Black Canary listens to the explanation from Kaldur, still thinks Roy is guilty, and waits for Batman to arrive. Meanwhile after Kaldur and Roy are done explaining, Kaldur's reason makes the team think a bit deeply about how easily Kaldur sacrifices himself for them, and they don't like the feeling of Kaldur possibly _never_ coming back because of that habit of his. Roy thinks back on his friendship with Kaldur, and everything just falls into place from there.

**Author's Note:** I've been _so_ distracted with everything honestly, like other ideas for YJ stories, and other fandoms, my birthday (last month on the 24th, since I had written this about then), and my friend's birthday. So, I'm sorry for the delay. I'm hoping this long chapter will make up for it. Enjoy! And once again thank you all for reviewing. I've delayed the Batman meeting _again_, because this part was getting **too** long, and I kinda want to try and grasp Batman's character before writing about him.

This chapter was also supposed to be funny, but the story just kinda _took over_ from here. I was always scared I'd never be able to tap into the YJ character as I do with other fandoms despite how _well_ I understand them, so I'm glad this didn't turn out _too_ bad.

Kaldur and Roy are a bit dark in here, because despite how YJ doesn't mention the comic book fact about Wally getting abused, they didn't remove the fact that Roy was an orphan when Green Arrow took him in, and they never mentioned what Kaldur went through in Atlantis during his childhood years up to becoming Aquaman's protégé, so I decided to make up, and include some _true_ facts.

**Random Note:**

And then there's the fact that I'm obsessed with 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Bieber, because of a certain part and how he sings it especially, where he says:

"_As long as you love me~_

_We could be starving,_

_We could be homeless,_

_We could be broke."_

I mean usually I'm not that much of a Bieber fan, since I prefer rock and other types of music more, but this song is really a nice change. I like it more than Boyfriend though...

* * *

**Part 3**_  
_

"So what you're saying is that **Roy** dived in to fight the bad guys, even though you told him that you guys _shouldn't_ take the enemy lightly since they were wizards, and Roy _ignored_ your warning, so you went to help him, took a hit that was _meant for Roy_, and became a girl, right?" Black Canary asked with a dubious look on her face.

When Kaldur nodded, Black Canary glared at Roy again, and sighed. "Roy, we talked about this, when you're _not_ going solo, you **should** listen to somebody with more experience in leading and planning than you." her tone angry, and disbelieving.

Roy only looked slightly embarrassed as he uttered "Well, how was I supposed to know they wanted to turn me into a girl? And it wasn't my fault Kaldur took the hit for me, I told him _**not**_ to do that before we even entered that creepy warehouse, but **noooo** Kaldur ignores that, gets himself hit, and the fault becomes _mine_. It's not fair that I get blamed, _again, _for something **Kaldur** did~" his tone annoyed, and slightly childish.

Wally snickers instantly, before shutting up as Roy sends him a mean glare from over Black Canary's shoulder. Artemis is actually amused, M'gann and Conner watch with interest, while Kaldur only sighs, and Robin is trying hard not to laugh or smile, not wanting to get on Roy's bad side today.

Black Canary looks at Kaldur and asks gently "Is that _true_?" and Kaldur utters "Yes, but let me ask you this, if Robin or any one of us was about to get hit and there was no time to spare, would you allow us to get hit, instead of taking the blow for us?" her tone serious, and very much like Kaldur when he was right.

Black Canary said "Well yes, of_ course_ I would." her face expression full of seriousness and understanding, but her tone stated something like 'How could **_you_** think otherwise?' Kaldur smiled and told her "That is why I **took** the hit, Roy had been distracted by the wizards he had already been fighting, as his best friend and partner I _couldn't_ allow him to get hurt, and he was also carrying the information needed for our mission to be a success".

Roy almost looks flattered that Kaldur would care so much, even though Roy had gotten him turned into a girl, because he was careless, until Kaldur said "...and he was also carrying the information needed..." he scowls, and begins sulking inwardly.

* * *

Wally doesn't agree with what Kaldur is saying, but it was just like the mission with Captain Marvel, Kaldur was wrong in _not_ telling them, and right because in the end, they reacted just like _**he**_ _thought_ they would, but mostly _right_, so he couldn't get angry at Kaldur and it always faded away instantly –he also figured out that no one could ever stay angry at Kaldur, except maybe Roy, because the elder was one _stubborn_ ass.

On the other hand, Boy Wonder agreed with Kaldur, making sure your partner was safe, and that the mission would remain a success was _more _important, but a little part of him was angry, happy, and sad that Kaldur would _always _take a hit for them, girl or not.

Artemis didn't agree at all, she **hated** it whenever Kaldur got hurt because of _them_, I mean they were a _**team**_ for Pete's sake, and what good would a team be if they always let their leader take their blows for them, and remained frowning from where she had been standing.

M'gann's face contorted into a slightly bothered expression with a _forced_ smile on her lips, as she inwardly thought about the time Kaldur protected her with his body, -because his body was cool, he could help her body against the fires the robots had created- she_ also_ remembers how angry Roy had gotten with all of them, Black Canary as well focused her anger on Kaldur, and told him "You **shouldn't** sacrifice yourself so easily, as if your life meant _nothing_ to any one of us!" Kaldur had looked so ashamed, and the sadness she felt from him radiated in waves that overwhelmed her so much, she had stayed kept up in her room for a _long_ time, and didn't sleep until the next night. Kaldur had _always_ cared for them, even when she revealed her true form to the team, only Kaldur and Conner were not bothered, Conner because he _had_ known, and Kaldur because he trusted M'gann beyond what words could express. And M'gann felt _**grateful**_ for such a team, for such wonderful friends, and disagreed with Kaldur's words, no mission was **ever** worth losing their _only_ leader.

Conner frowned, he had noticed their leader's habit of self-sacrifice in almost _most_ of their missions, and was _bothered_. Kaldur was Kaldur, and despite him being a girl right _now_, the familiar gentleness was **still** _there_, the kindness and understanding that he always showed Conner was _there_, and Conner cared **too** much to lose a member of his _**new**_ family to missions that could be replaced by other missions, because Kaldur _couldn't_ be replaced, he knew that and so did the team who looked bothered by Kaldur's words.

* * *

Roy just glared at the Atlantean boy-girl, and sighed feeling irritated, he _**hated**_ this part of Kaldur, despite the boy being his friend, and Roy didn't_ want_ to lose him in such a way. He'd rather _die_ than have to watch Kaldur die, the guy-_**girl**_ now, had _so_ much going on for him. The Kaldur who stood by Roy despite whatever decision he'd made, whether it was right or wrong, Kaldur never told him no, and was always there for him. Roy felt fear gnaw at his gut, _losing_ Kaldur like he lost his parents wasn't something he **ever** wanted to live through. It was bad enough he didn't get _enough time_ to spend with Kaldur ever since he went solo, the idea of never seeing his best friend fluster at his crude comments, or remind him to calm down, or even _not _hearing Kaldur reprimand him politely for not taking better care of himself was _**terrifying**_. He _hated_ the feeling, he knew he was getting attached to Kaldur, and that was _never_ good, it was easy to get along without Green Arrow, -because before he'd become his protégé, and took the name Speedy- Roy _knew_ how it felt to work solo. But with Kaldur entering his life as Aqualad, everything fell into place.

Roy had found his **best** friend then, the one who'd _understand him_ despite his angry moments, the one who'd _have_ _his back_ even if the rest of the world would walk out, Kaldur would **stay**, the guy's, –he sighed feeling annoyed at having to change his words, even in his mind- _girl's_ loyalties knew **no** boundaries, even to the ones who'd _hurt_ him/her –and Roy thinks of Tula and Garth, distaste filling his lips-, Kaldur could _never_ be cruel. Out of all of them, Roy knew Kaldur was the saint, and he was sure Rob, KF, Artemis, and some of the League members _knew_ that.

He was close to Wally and Robin as well, but the thing the two had between each other, Roy would never understand, well, not until he had met Kaldur. But even when Kaldur appeared with Aquaman as his protégé, Roy felt something click right then, like he'd found the person who'd understand him most in the world. It was a _weird_ sensation at times, that Roy would sometimes avoid Kaldur during his first weeks as Aqualad, until Green Arrow **forced** or rather _ditched_ him with Kaldur to help show him 'round Star City, Roy found out that they had more in common than he'd like to admit to anyone, _except for Black Canary_, which goes back to his **current **situation, Kaldur's words, and lack of love for himself.

And something _twists__** painfully**_ inside of Roy; he _wonders _if Kaldur has the same self-loathing moments that he has at times, and knowing Kaldur, Roy is **sure **that Kaldur has more than Wally, and his azure eyes flickered to the scowling red-head, and wondered if they _all_ –Justice Leaguer's and Young Justice- **hated** themselves, and almost laughed at the dark humor in the whole situation, and remembers a quote Kaldur had told him when Roy felt like despairing at times because of the overwhelming burdens of being a Hero. "Show me a Hero, and I'll write you a tragedy" by F. Scott something, one of Kaldur's most loved quotes, because heroes –despite being the good guys- **always** had sad pasts.

The _same_ moments when Roy feels as if he's _**useless **_and very _easily_ disposable to the League, and even Green Arrow, and scowls as his gaze upon Artemis, he_ doesn't_ hate her, on the contrary, if he wasn't **so**_ angry_ at Green Arrow for replacing him, he thinks Artemis and him would have been able to understand one another quite easily, and become friends. But for **now**, he'd rather _cling_ to the anger; it kept him motivated during missions.

His teeth tugged hard at the lower lips, wondering _why_ his mind is focusing on such dark thoughts, and he notices Kaldur's eyes glance at him, shame, and worry filling the pale blue-gray. Roy inwardly berates himself, because despite how much he **hated** showing his emotions to anyone, Kaldur didn't need that to _know_ how Roy felt –they _always_ could read each other by one glance as easily as one could read a book that was spread wide open.

* * *

Kaldur's nails are longer _now_, and hurt more as they dig into the palms of _his_ now-female hand. He's nervous at the unusual silence, because everyone looks slightly bothered at his words. And he feels shame **fill** him, as he remembers the awful years of military school in Atlantis.

_"Get up Kaldur'ahm! Don't slack off" _

_"You're such a __**disgrace**__ to Atlantis! How could you not even tolerate that shark bite, it was only a Hammer Shark?!" _

_"Goodness Kaldur, it was only one jellyfish sting, stop acting like such a __**child**__!" _

_"You're an __**impure **_thing_; I don't even know _**why**_ they even let _you_ in here with __**us**__." _

And Kaldur began shivering slightly, not noticeable to only those who _knew_ him well, or were good at observing.

He felt like he was _suffocating_, he was wondering why the emotions were** so** powerful, they hit him directly in the heart, drowning him in the past, and as he was breathing heavily, he wondered if this was a side-effect of being a girl. Girls did tend to feel more _strongly_ than boys, which was why they either had to toughen themselves up like Artemis _**did**_, or the boys had to treat them _gently_, like how they always treated M'gann.

His eyes stung with tears, which he blinked back, and bit his lip _harshly_ drawing blood, the coppery taste filled his mouth, but before he could _**lose**_ himself with the powerful emotions, he felt Roy's hand on his arm, grabbing him gently, and Kaldur looked into the azure eyes he _knew _were covered by the white-lens. And Kaldur **knew **that look, it was the look that Roy _always_ gave Kaldur when treading into unfamiliar grounds, the look that said 'Trust me', and Kaldur _**did**_.

Roy enveloped him into a hug, strong arms clasped around his hard-yet-soft Atlantean skin. Kaldur let out a deep breath, and before he could even try to explain himself, Roy looked at him. And Kaldur _**knew**_ it was okay, that _everything_ would be okay between them, despite how they'd argue at times, Roy was _his_ **best** friend, and that Kaldur could lean on the elder, whenever Kaldur felt his burdens to be a bit whelming at times.

Kaldur smiled at Roy, and mouthed "Thank _you_ Roy" the elder only smiled brightly, and shrugged as if to say "It's cool Kal" or "I'll **always** be there for you". He didn't notice the slight flush in Roy's cheeks, but he did notice the comforting waves M'gann was giving him, and he turned his smile at her, glad to see her looking at him in something other than hurt or worry.

But before Kaldur or Black Canary can say anything, they hear a slight yet _familiar_ cough, and Kaldur flushes instantly, cheeks turning red, as he pushes Roy away from him.

Wally's scowl turns into an amused grin, while Robin's frown curves into a smile, Artemis smirks, Conner raises an eyebrow, but stays silent, while M'gann looks embarrassed as well, and Black Canary still seemed slightly lost in her thoughts..

* * *

**Special Note:**

I have created a poll for all who are reading this on my profile, so vote while you can. Because I was trying to keep this story general and without romance at all, only slight hints at Rob/Zatanna, Conner/M'gann, Wally/Artemis, Iris/Barry, and Dinah/Ollie. I was wondering if I should pair up Roy with female Kaldur, I don't mind keeping them only close friends, or making them a couple.

But I'd rather like to know what my readers think, as your opinions are _**very**_ well appreciated. And I do apologize for cutting it off here, I've been having problem writing Batman interacting with Kaldur and Roy, as they haven't done much in the show as well.


End file.
